transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead End (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Dead End as creepy as they come. He crawls on all fours and keeps to the shadows so his optics will glow creepily. He isn't really capable of carrying on an ordinary conversation, and when he has something to say at all, it is something strange or gloomy. And when he wants to recharge, he siphons off the fuel from other Transformers. As a result, he's not very popular among his fellow Decepticons. They know that if there's no Autobots to feed on, Dead End will sneak over while they're recharging and start feeding on them... Biography War on Starscream Dead End is seen when Starscream Takes over Leadership and when he is killed. Earth Later Fallen Sent Him to Earth, where he finds an alternate form, Later he tells the Decepticons that he have arrived, But then he sees 2 Autobots Protoforms falling to Earth, then a Pontiac Solstice GXP Weekend Racer Concept and a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. Dead End chases the 2 Autobots, But later he decides to not follow them, Later he and Dirt Boss finds Ironhide, Rollbar, Springer and Sideswipe, After Dirt Boss died, Dead End was about to Attack ironhide, but the big Autobot shot him down, However Dead End survived and Left. Dead End later took part of the assualt on Florida on the Christmas season. A month later after the death of Megatron, he took part of the battle in Mission city where he fought and defeated Knock out, He was among the Decepticons that retreated the City during the Battle. Soundwave then ordered him to go to Shanghai. However the mission was put in hold and Dead End went to Texas, where he was spotted by the Autobots, he tried to kill Knock Out there, but Moonracer saved him, Dead End tried to escape from them, but they chased him, but with the help of two Decepticons, Dead End got away. The Fallen's Revenge Death Days later, The Shanghai mission began, Dead End and Sideways were tasked to find the Harvester there. Dead End scanned a new alternate mode as an Audi R8. he meet up with Sideways as they discussed the plan. when Demolishor started his rampage. the two Decepticons went to find the harvester, but were detected by NEST. Arcee, her sisters and the twins were deployed to go after them. after they got rid of them, Sideswipe was sent to go after them. Sideways escaped. but Sideswipe killed Dead End slicing him in half. Relationships Friends and Allies *Dirt Boss - Ally *Sideways - Ally *Bonecrusher - ally Enemies *Ironhide *Knock Out *Sideswipe - Killer Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 stop motions) **''Transformers: Prologue'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers'' - TF2Optimus and eagc7 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' - No voice actor ***''Bumblebee'' (Mentioned only) ***''Moonracer'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - eagc7 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Barricade24 Trivia *At one point Sideways and Dead End originally had an scene where they would attempt in killing Knock Out after they found out that The Autobot was alive and Dead End ended up messing up this plan and later leaving cowardly with Sideways, thi was scrapped in the final cut Gallery Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformers Prologue Decepticons Category:Transformers Decepticons Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters